Late
by voza valliere
Summary: Pagi itu Hinata terlambat bangun jadi ia memutuskan untuk membolos kuliah jam pertama. Namun siapa sangka itulah waktu yang paling tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. NaruHina/Oneshoot.


Yo, minna-san! Ini Fic NaruHina pertamaku yang aku publish di ffn ^.^

Aku buatnya di kelas jadi seadanya saja hehe..

Aah~ abaikan saja judulnya, saya emang payah kalau ngasih judul.

Selamat menikmati~

**Late**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.25 pagi. Namun seorang gadis bersurai indigo enggan beranjak dari ranjangnya yang nyaman. Salahkan temannya yang malah mengajaknya untuk chatting sampai jam 2 pagi. Padahal hari ini ia sudah harus sampai di kampus jam 7 pagi. Gadis itu sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membolos kuliah pertama hari ini dan akan berangkat jam 8 untuk mengikuti kuliah kedua yang diadakan jam 08.45.

"Hinata, bangun.. Hari ini kau ke kampus jam berapa?" Neji, kakaknya yang sudah rapi dengan seragam kerjanya, membangunkan Hinata si gadis bersurai indigo.

Bukannya tidak mendengar kata kakaknya, namun Hinata benar-benar tidak kuat membuka matanya. Jadi dia hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan membelakangi Neji.

"Jam 8 nii-san." Ujar Hinata akhirnya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, Nii-san berangkat dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat bangun." Setelah berkata demikian, Neji meninggalkan kamar Hinata untuk segera ke kantor atas permintaan direktur, pamannya sendiri.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya dan langsung menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan sendirian, Hinata segera mempersiapkan peralatan untuk ke kampus dan sebelum mandi, ia berkutat sebentar dengan ponselnya. Entah itu untuk game maupun untuk membuka situs jejaring sosialnya. Sekitar pukul setengah 8, Hinata segera memasuki kamar mandi. Seusai mandi, ia menyisir rambut panjangnya dan memberi polesan sedikit pada wajahnya. Sempurna sudah penampilannya hari ini dengan polo shirt putih dan celana jeans gelap. Simple namun cocok dengan imagenya.

Setelah ia rasa sudah siap dan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Hinata segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berangkat ke kampus. Sekitar 20 menit, Hinata telah sampai di depan gedung fakultasnya, Fakultas Teknik. Ia tidak perlu terburu-buru karena masih punya waktu sekitar 20 menit lagi untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya. Kebetulan kelas Hinata ada di lantai 3 dan ia menaiki tangga dengan santai sebelum seseorang meneriakkan namaya dari bawah.

"Hinata-chan!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata tidak menyangka pemuda itu juga baru datang seperti dirinya. Itu artinya Naruto juga membolos kan?

"Na-Naruto-kun.. Ohayou." Sapa Hinata dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup, Naruto adalah pemuda yang ia sukai sejak SMA dan sekarang mereka satu jurusan dan satu kelas. Yang lebih membuatnya gugup adalah saat ia mengingat pernyataan cinta pemuda itu beberapa hari yang lalu namun belum sempat Hinata jawab karena Naruto langsung pergi.

"Kau baru datang? Tumben sekali. Artinya kau juga membolos mata kuliah Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto segera menyusul Hinata sehingga kini mereka jalan beriringan.

"I-iya. Tadi a-aku bangun kesiangan. Na-Naruto-kun sendiri?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sama denganmu. Aku juga kesiangan. Jam 7 pagi aku baru bangun. Hehehe…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, aku lapar. Temani aku ke kios itu ya, Hinata."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto langsung menarik gadis itu agar mengikutinya. Saat ini mereka menuju kios usaha yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan ringan dan minuman, fasilitas printer juga tersedia. Meskipun namanya kios, namun tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar. Disana terdapat tiga meja untuk pelanggan yang mungkin malas untuk turun mengingat kelas mereka ada di lantai tiga. Naruto dan Hinata juga memilih duduk sebentar disana.

"Kau tidak makan? Biar aku yang traktir." Tawar Naruto namun Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Ah, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku makan ya?" Naruto segera memakan roti yang ia beli barusan. Hanya sebungkus roti memang tidak akan membuatnya kenyang. Bagaimana lagi, sebentar lagi mereka harus segera masuk kelas. Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ia terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang makan.

"Na-Naruto-kun belum sarapan ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah. Aku kan tinggal sendiri jadi jika kesiangan seperti ini, terpaksa aku tidak sarapan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Hehehe.. Kecuali kau mau membuatkanku bentou, aku akan sangat senang. Bagaimana Hinata?" Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya dan membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"A-aa.. Etto, ba-baiklah."

"Eh? Hontou? Arigatou!" entah karena terlalu senang atau apa, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata. Untung saat ini keadaan kios sedang tidak ada orang selain penjaga kios.

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

"Eh?! Go-gomen ne.. A-aku-" Naruto juga ikut gugup seperti Hinata.

"Daijoubu." Hinata tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hinata.." kini, Naruto menatap Hinata serius dan sepertinya Hinata tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. "Kau sudah menyiapkan jawabanmu? Err... Tahu kan maksudku?"

"Na-Naruto-kun.." wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "A-aku sudah menyiapkannya. Bahkan saat itu, aku sudah mempunyai jawabannya tapi ke-kenapa waktu itu Na-Naruto-kun langsung pergi? Ja-jadi aku sempat berpikir bahwa Na-naruto-kun cu-cuma main-main." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Benar, beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto langsung kabur setelah menyatakan perasaannya bahkan sebelum Hinata mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku tidak main-main Hinata! Maaf membuatmu ragu." Ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata agar gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Kau mau berpacaran denganku, Hinata?"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Cepat masuk kelas, Ebisu-sensei sudah datang!" Shikamaru, teman sekelas Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggu moment mendebarkan mereka. Sungguh bukan teman yang baik.

"Shika! Bisakah kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba?! Mengganggu tahu!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Cih! Terserah. Justru kalian yang mengganggu pemandangan! Bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain untuk bermesraan?"

Bluushh…

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah hanya dengan mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Cepatlah kalian ke kelas." Perintah Shikamaru kemudian ia berjalan ke arah toilet. Sepertinya ia mau membasuh wajahnya.

"Menyebalkan." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan kios dan disusul Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, tunggu." Hinata menarik lengan kemeja yang dipakai Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

Cup!

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Hinata mencium pipi Naruto sekilas dan membuatnya tersentak.

"Hinata?"

"Suki." Gumam Hinata lirih.

"Eh?"

"Daisuki."

"Jadi itu jawabanmu? Yokatta.. terima kasih Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Naruto menarik Hinata ke pelukannya.

Hinata tersenyum. Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada temannya yang mengajaknya chatting semalam, kalau itu tidak terjadi mungkin ia tidak akan kesiangan dan bertemu dengan Naruto pagi ini untuk menjawab perasaan pemuda itu.

"Ne, Hinata.. Bagaimana kalau setelah kuliah ini, kita kencan?" ajak Naruto blak-blakan.

"Ke-kenapa terburu-buru, Naruto-kun?"

"Habisnya,dari dulu aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berkencan setelah pulang sekolah." Jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hihihi.. Kita kan sudah tidak sekolah Naruto-kun tapi baiklah."

"Sungguh? Yosh! Oh ya Hinata, kenapa kau hanya mencium pipiku? Hehe.. Seharusnya kan disini." Kata Naruto sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto mengatakan itu dengan santai tapi Hinata tidak bisa santai saat ini. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat karena malu.

"A-aku tidak tahu ka-kalau Na-Naruto-kun itu mesum." Cicit Hinata.

"Yosh! Pokoknya nanti kita harus ciuman!" seru Naruto dan membuat beberapa orang yang berada di tempat itu menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Benar-benar frontal.

"Hiyaaaa.. Naruto-kun baka!"

**-FIN-**

Nah selesaiii~

Ternyata cukup aneh setelah saya baca ulang, ya sudahlah hehe

Jangan lupa review yaah ^.^

Jaa!


End file.
